An Open Oppurtunity
by wifigoddess
Summary: It has been a year since the war has passed, Tris and Tobias have applied for instructing new initiates. She has finally earned the name of Six, throwing off people that get in her way. Thankfully her friends are there to comfort her and please her, but what happens when they leave?
1. Chapter 1

Today is my first day of instructing the new initiates with my closest friends. Tobias and I were training the transfers, while Christina and Uriah took the Dauntless- borns. The thought always occured to me, once initiation was over what full time job will I have? We stand along the barrier of the net waiting for the first jumper to come down. "Tris, look. First Jumper." Tobias nudges me with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can call me Six now." I say watching the first jumper in black and white sky dive off then roof, plunging into the net. "Whats your name?" I say to a Candor boy. He has soft blonde hair, the winding blowing in his face.

"Uh-" he studders staring deeply into my eyes.

"You only get to chose once." I say smirking, Tobias once told me that the day I was known by Tris in Dauntless.

"Isaac." He says proudly with a slight smile.

"Announce the first jumper!" I shout over to Tobias.

"First Jumper- Isaac!" Tobias shouts using his instuctor voice I deeply fall for every time. The other initiates fell down with fear written all over their face, I managed to let out a small laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Isaac says from a distance, directing his firm voice towards me. Great, not a smart mouth Candor. Its always the worst putting up with their attitudes but I know how to intimidate them.

"The stupidity." I mutter looking at the last person to fall into the net.

"What makes you think you can call us stupid? I bet your name Six has only came from your ranking." He chuckles smirking and checking out brunette Amity girl that fell out of the net.

"I didn't chose this job to put up with Candor smart mouths like you!" I hiss, he's a shorter than me so I can intemidate him easier. The look on his face doesn't seem to care about his surroundings at what he got himself into.

"And I didn't chose this faction to put up with sassy instructors." He says cringing his eyes.

"Well then if you regret your decision then I suggest you get the hell out of here! You chose us, now we get to chose you." I scream at him. Yet, I wouldn't be surprised if he was factionless at the end of stage one. So what if he's the first jumper, that proves nothing to me. I was about to punch him in the nose, until a hand gripped my shoulder and twisted me around.

"Six calm down control your self." Tobias says seriously but instead of doing whats right and apologizing. I plant a kiss on his cheek and turn around.

Everyone forms a clump around us. Christina and Tobias are on both sides of me, while Uriah walks over and stands in a line by the three of us.

"Welcome to Dauntless. We are going to split up into our initiation groups. Transfers you go with Six and I. Dauntless- borns go with Uriah and Christina. Any questions?" Tobias shouts as they all look at him dead on. Now that I start to pay attention we scored 4 Erudite, 3 Amity, 3 Candor, and 1 Abnegation that survived the first step of their initiation. Along with 8 Dauntless- born totalling up to 19 total initiates. Smart mouth Candor raises his hand and speaks "What ranking did Six place."

They all switched their gazes over to me. "First." I hiss at all the ones who don't fear me. Their jaws drop open in awe.

"Alright, we'll give you a tour of the Pit and Dauntless Headquarters." Tobias says firmly,

"Okay Dauntless- Borns your with us and you already know your way around." Uriah says smirking to Christina and their initiates. They dissapear into the dark hall leading to the training room. This is a rollercoaster that I got myself stuck into, yet I can't get out. I am a warrior and I am not going to be taken down by a smart mouth Candor.


	2. Pointless training

Chapter 2

Tobias's shoulder brushes mine, he looks down and smiles at me. I look back at the initiates and go through their names

Alexis: Amity transfer, dark brown hair, very shy, seems friendly

Ryan: Erudite transfer, bulky, very annoying, totally checking me out

Samantha: Amity transfer, blonde hair, crazy, friends with Alexis, checking my boyfriend out

Isaac: Candor transfer, soft blonde hair, smart ass, gets on my nerves

Ava: Candor transfer, seems to be crushing on Isaac, red hair, friendly ( at least to me )

Lance: Erudite transfer, friends with Ryan, light brown hair, cute BUT IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME BECAUSE I'M WITH TOBIAS, also checking me out

Jordan: Amity transfer, black hair, strong, doesn't show fear, has an actual chance of making it into Dauntless,

Melanie: Abnegation transfer, red hair, selfish NOT selfless, also checking out Tobias

Jessica: Erudite transfer, blonde hair, was Jeanine's daughter, admires me but I hate her, not the kind of person you want to be friends with

Jonah: Erudite transfer, brown hair, strong, looks like a good fighter

Kyle: Candor transfer, black hair, bestfriends with Isaac, has the same attitude as him

The Dauntless compund is huge, the initiates could easily get lost in it. Depending on how long it takes them to catch on, we might actually make it to lunch on time. Tobias and I show them their dorm rooms and the clothing place, where they WILL need new clothes. Wrapping up the tour, we make over half way over to the cafeteria until my eyes bulge open and I stop walking, Ava bumps into me behind me and apolgizes, but I don't reply. Tobias notices I stop and the rest of the group stops as well. "Six! What's wrong?" He asks putting both of his hands on my shoulders.

'DAUNTLESS CAKE!' I scream, ducking under Tobias's arms and run off into a full on sprint leaving him and the initiates behind.

"DON'T LET HER GET THE CAKE!" Tobias shouts, the initiates and him are shortly behind me, but I keep pushing myself. I'm almost to the double doors of the cafeteria when Christina screams across the room "TRIS STOP!" I continue on my hunt. Quickly grabbing a plate and scooping out four pieces of cake, leaving only one behind. I walk over to the table where Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias and I sit. The initiates and Tobias finally arrive at lunch room, and he spots that I took four pieces of his obsession. His eyes dart over to the last piece and take it before the others can. "Victory!" He shouts with happiness and seats himself next to me.

"I tried stopping her." Christina says shrugging and finishing her slice of cake.

"Nothing can stop me." I say giggling

"Why didn't you let the initiates get any?" Shauna asks

"Eh, they need to fight for what they want, and if they don't want it, it's mine." I say staring at my cake

Everyone laughs and I join in. "It wasn't a fair fight, Tris. You could smell that cake from a mile away." Tobias says nudging and smiling at me. The compound serves Dauntless cake the first Thursday of the month. As they say, first come first serve. "Tris, we need to go shopping for you after dinner." Christina says, we do this every month on the night Dauntless cake is served. She doesn't give me a choice, just stating because I don't have an option either way.

"Tris, Christina, we were going ziplining tonight. It's much more fun than shopping for clothes." Zeke whines.

"Alright, Christina we can do it before ziplining. Could we go around 11?'' I ask

"Sure thing." Zeke says charmingly and winks at me. Tobias kicks his foot hard under the table.

"Ow, dude. It didn't mean anything." He says looking away from us. I can feel myself blushing, and I kiss Tobias on the cheek, assuring he's okay.

"We should probably head back to training now." Tobias mutters nodding over to the door.

I push the half eaten piece of cake over to Shauna and say "Thank you." and smile.

"For what?" She says gripping her fork.

"For helping me with everything, the war you know. I didn't say thank you." I say, my eyes getting worried.

"Oh right, your welcome Tris!" She says gently grinning at me. Christina, Uriah, Tobias and I wander off to the training room. Uriah opens the door for us and I stop in my tracks, my eyes blowing open to see Isaac pinning down Ryan in dead center of the room. He lays unconcious in a pool of blood out cold. All color is lost from his face, I'm the first one to move, running into a full on sprint how I was going to the cafeteria. He looks me in the eye and right once I approach him I punch him with all the force in my right hand knocking him out cold next to the innocent initiate. "Christina, Uriah, take them both to the infirmary." I shout but they just stand there and look at what I just did. "Now!" I scream louder.

"Badass." Tobias says smirking, he leaves following Uriah and Christina to the infirmary.

**Hi everyone! I feel kinda iffy about this fanfiction I'm writing, only because it's my first one and I'm new at this so please remember I'm trying! I really hope you guys like it because I have been spending a lot of time on it. I will deffinately get FourTris stuff in later, I just want to remember to include the other charachters that are also important. Thanks for reading! I might have another one up by tomorrow morning if thats okay?**

**~Laila **


	3. Chapter 3

I catch up to Tobias later, "What do you think happened?" He asks, we sit on the floor in a hallway.

"I don't really know, Ryan couldn't do anything to offend or hurt him." I say looking up to him "Tobias, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I"m fine." He says, putting his hand lightly on my chin and turns my head facing his. He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back. He cups my face gently as I move my hands to his neck and ruffle his touches my waist and pulls me closes and deepens our kiss. I hear foot steps coming down, I ignore them and move my hand down to his shoulder. "Ew, what is this Four? I thought you had a thing for me." Samantha says, with Alexis at her side. I pick my lips off of his and we both look up at him, still in the same position.

"Samantha I have a girlfriend, so leave us alone or you will regret everything. Get back to the training room." He says firmly, she only rolls her eyes with a sigh and heads back to the training room. "We should go too." He says nodding towards the entry. Tobias helps me up in a swift movement, while we walk hand-in-hand to the training room. I drop his hand andd drift off to the middle of the training room. All of the targets are set up for each initiate to throw knives at. "Listen up." I shout "Everyone go grab six knives!" They just stare at us like always, "Now!" I shout, alway having to tell them a second time. As I expected, Ryan and Isaac didn't show up to training. I nod over to Tobias signalling that he can do the demonstration. He slightly smiles at me and says "Okay everyone! I'm going to do a small demonstration on how your expected to throw knives." Tobias two knives in his left hand and one in his right. He retracts his arm and hurls the knife and it stabs the target in the dead center. They all widen their eyes and don't take them off of him. He passes a knife from his left hand over to his right, he scratches his forehead with the tip of the blade. Just like he did when Eric forced him to throw knives at my head. But that was my past and I am slowly letting go of it. My past doesn't need to affect my decisions either way I think. But everytime I look in the mirror, I see the ravens flying to my heart on my collar bone. It reminds me of each family member I lost, if I chose Abnegation none of this would have happened. Chosing Dauntless was a relief, escaping my old life and starting a new one. I regret nothing, like always. I got lost in the thought, Tobias was hugging me from behind, I move my hands down to where his were and smile. Uriah and Christina walk in with loaded guns in their hands. "Aw, come on guys. This is training, get a room!" Uriah shouts across the room leaning on a wall, by where Christina slid down the wall where she is sitting. Tobias hands me the last knife he didn't through, I turn and smile to him and walk about twenty feet forward holding and hiding the knife behind my back. "Uri, that's so cute! We have a room thanks for helping!" I say with a charming smile. Thats when all the initiates turn to watch what I'm doing. They gape and dropped their knives, clattering to the floor. Uriah gives me a look 'Are you crazy?' I nod and stop in place. In a lightning fast second I hurl a knife out of my right hand in the direction of Uriah.

It strikes dead set, half an inch away from his neck, his eyes brighten. "Nice job sis!" Uriah says clashing into me, hugging me.

"What do you mean?" I say curiously, even though I got it really close to his neck I could have killed him in an instant second if I wanted to. I didn't because he is my friend.

"You really got me scared there. AND FOR A DAUNTLESS INSTRUCTOR I SHALL NEVER BE SCARED! But you scared me so congrats!" Uriah says still hugging me. Tobias looks away from us hugging, is he jealous? All I know is I'll have to make up for it later, giggling at that thought. I break from the hug Uriah got me locked in and run over to Tobias and jump in his arms, he laughs, I do as well. He swings me around and nuzzles my neck, and a light gental kiss on the forehead. Tobias carefully sets me down and everyone has continued to throw knives after I threw a knife at Uriah's head. The clock strickes five o'clock, the initiates rush out of the room once again to the lunch room for dinner. "Christina, Uriah! Lets go!" Tobias shouts across the room. He picks up my hand and kisses it before we sprint off to the cafeteria. Christina is shortly behind us tripping over her heels at every step. Thankfully, Uriah was there to steady her at every studder. We're almost to the lunchroom when Tobias stops and says "Tris, get on my back." he says, I nod. I understand, my short strides are no match for his long fast legs. I jump on his back and wrap my legs around his waist. Tangling my hands around his neck, I lean my head down on his upper back and close my eyes. I'm really tired, yet I still have a long night ahead of me, and tomorrow night we do paintball. I let out a groan. "Something wrong, Tris?" Tobias asks,

"Nope, I'm fine thanks." I say.

I can hear the laughter and all the voices, Tobias sets me down and whispers in my ear "Cake."

My eyes go wide open then they close again. He's already at the front of the line, must have budged, and took three slices of cake. I walk over to our table and flop down next to Tobias. Christina and Uriah arrive shortly after and then they take the whole platter with half the cake on it and bring it over to our table. Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Christina and Uriah all pump their fists in the air with grins on their face, except me. I lean my head on Tobias's shoulder, he wraps his warm arm around me as Uriah says "You should have seen what Tris did to me today."

"Ew, don't you have a boyfriend Tris?" Shauna says

I open my eyes and look at her sitting next to me, I slap her really hard and her skin changes color to red.

"5 Star! Alright Tris!" Zeke shouts smiling, I didn't notice that I just mean't to get the idea to her that's not what he was saying.

"Not in that way, gross Shauna. She does have a boyfriend." Uriah says gesturing to Tobias shoving the cake down his throat. "What I was saying was that Tris scared me, really scared me. She did something that Tobias would do, that quiet voice that scares everyone. But it gets worse."

"Oh come on, Tris couldn't scare you. Even if she ranked first." Zeke says rolling his eyes.

"Ohhhh well she did! She threw a knife into my neck!" Uriah shouts.

They all stare at me, "Why the hell would you do that, Tris?" Shauna screams at me.

"Calm down Shauna. Not in my neck, BUT A CENTIMETER AWAY FROM IT. I thought she was going to kill me, I'm glad I didn't flinch or I would have been dead." Uriah states making a point. I ignore whatever they're talking about and move my attention to Tobias.

"Tobias, are you in there?" I say poking his arm. He doesn't move or even look at me. I sigh and push the plate of cake across the table, towards Shauna far out of his reach. Tobias finishes eating that last bite and drinks some water. Then he just stares at me like I murdered someone. I wave my hand in front of his face but he doesn't flinch. I give him a little kiss on the lips and he snaps out of it.

"Where did my cake go?" he asks

"You can't have anymore." I say only to him.

"Why." he says once again

I lean up and whisper in his ear "I know where they keep the leftovers."

He smirks and says "After ziplining."

I nod, then a jolt goes up my spine. I forgot about Christina and I going shopping. She hasn't said anything since we got here. "Christina, lets go."

"Ooohh yay! That's the first time you suggested we go shopping!" She says with a burst of excitement.

"It was actually your idea, I am going along with it." I say rolling my eyes.

She drags me out of the cafetreria but I manage to turn around and blow Tobias a kiss as he watches us go.

**Yeah... not my best but I'm new to this! I've gotten a lot of reviews from guests that I can only see in my email and not on the page :( **

**Thanks for following and adding me to your favorites. I've had a lot of free time lately so I work here and there at these chapters. I honestly don't know how long this fanfiction story will be, and I don't know where to end it. I'm not ending it anytime soon but if you have any suggestions could you please leave them in a review **

**Thanks :) **

**~Laila**


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't felt this way in a while, safe. It hasn't been long since the war ended, and most people recovered. Eric, Max, and the other Dauntless Traitors that were leaders have been executed. Something feels different, I've lost a part of who I am since I chose Dauntless. Not only being selfless, but the person who I was before. Beatrice, the girl who put others before she put herself."Tris? You've been in there for ten minutes. How does it look?" Christina says knocking on the changing room door. The dress Christina picked out for was a short black cocktail dress with sparkling gold sequins on the bust line and a drape design highlighting my curves.

"Yeah it looks great on me." I say twirling my natural blonde hair.

"Come out and let me see!" Christina excitedly says knocking on the door harder. I open the door and Christina is already looking in a mirror across the store fluffing her short wavy black hair. She spots me and lets out a squeal and rushes over to me. "You look stunning! Tobias will love it!" She says winking at me.

"Am I planning on going ziplining in this?" I ask, honestly this is not the clothing I would wear for ziplining.

"Ofcourse, duh! I already picked out some shoes for you, follow me!" She says running over to the shoe rack. Christina picks out a pair of shoes and holds them out to me. They shoes are peep toe gold studded black high heels. The golden studs were placed on the six-inch heel and at the front of the shoe were the shoe opens, exposing a few toes. I slip them on and Christina lets out a scream, I almost fall over until a I lean on a wall and regain my balance. "Now that I think about it, you need your hair done too." She says examining my hair very closely.

"I don't think so." I say arguing with her.

"Yes you do, you won't look all crazy Dauntless but I know what to do. I could trim off about an inch, add highlights, curl it, AND BABAAAMMM TOBIAS WON'T TAKE HIS EYES OFF OF YOU." She screams. I laugh, "Nevermind, Tobias wouldn't take his eyes off you even if how you looked before." she says gesturing to the closet where my other clothes were sitting. I roll my eyes, although its true.

"I'll go change out of this. Do you mind picking out a black eyeshadow, blush, and an eyeliner pencil?" I ask Christina as she's already on her way to the make up aisle. I've never worn so much make up before, Christina definately got me into this. I slip off the dress and shoes and put back on a black v-neck t-shirt showing off my raven tattoo's, stretching on the fabric leggings and put back on the simple black 5-inch high heels I've had since I chose Dauntless. I meet Christina by the front desk cashier with my new clothing. She waves at me, and I see in her hand a black laced bra and panties.

"I also picked this out for you!" Christina gestures to the under clothing.

"What the hell?" I say shooting her a death glare.

"Sheesh Tris, you'll be fine. I'll pay." She suggests. Marissa, the cashier, at the clothing center scans my items and puts them in a paper bag. Christina scans her credit car, totalling up to $103.64, considering the dress and shoes are designer pieces. We walk to the pit and see Tobias walking to the chasm with Zeke and Uriah. "Tris, Christina! Over here!" Zeke shouts finally noticing us.

We jog over to them and Tobias says "What's in the bag?"

Christina puts her index finger to her lips,"We should go Tris, we have a lot of things to do." she says in a singy voice. Before Christina gets the chance to drag me out I go over to Tobias and press my lips to his. I wrap my hands around his neck, he moves his hands down to my waist and grips the hem of my shirt.

"Aw, not again. TOBIAS LET HER GO." Zeke shouts at him. We ignore him and I move my hand down to his shoulder, gripping his shirt in my fist.

"It's hopeless, they won't stop." Christina says sighing.

I release from Tobias still holding onto his neck and turn my head to our three person audience and say "Aha, we should probably go." rolling my eyes as Christina shouts

"YA THINK?''

I sigh as Tobias slowly lets go of my waist, and I remove my hands from him. "I'll see you later." he says waving me goodbye.

"Wait Tobias! We're going back to your apartment so don't come in!" Christina shouts to him. He turns his head and nods as she follows me to our apartment. "It's uh- really clean." Christina says looking around the room and going through drawers.

"Yeah, you should probably do my hair first. Don't get my new dress messy." I tease her. She follows me to the bathroom, carrying in a stool for me to sit on. I sit down on the stool as she brushes out my elbow length, long blonde hair. Brushing out the tangles and snarls, starting by trimming off an inch of the ends of my hair.

"I'm going to put lighter blonde highlights in your hair." Christina says grabbing tin-foil from the bag she brought, and opens a box of "Sunlight Bright" hairdye. Which looked like a very light blonde, was sure to stand out in my hair. Christina mixes up the color by following the instructions. I cringe at the smell of the newly mixed hairdye, it smells bitter. I close my eyes as I can feel Christina picking up small parts of my hair, placing them under the tin-foil. "Painting" it and folding it up. After a half hour, I check the clock and it's already nine o'clock.

"Chris, can you take this tin-foil out of my hair?" I say as she looks at the clock.

"Whoops! I should have taken them out a half hour ago." She says giggling. She unrolls the aluminum and throws it in the nearby garbage can.

"Wow." I say looking in the mirror. Speachless. My hair it looks so beautiful and more natural than it did before. She picked out a perfect color, it looks like the suns rays highlighted my hair themselves. I immediately jump off the chair and give Christina a tight hug. "Thanks so much, it looks beautiful." I say.

"Your always welcome Tris." She says, "I'm going to curl your hair now. I need to go get my curler from my apartment, I'll be right back." She hollers exiting the room. I wait for her to come back, she enters the room with a curler and a makeup bag. Silence fills the room, quickly curling my hair because we don't have much time left. Finishing off with my hair she quickly sprays it with hair spray so it will stay in it's position.

"Christina, where's the shopping bag?"

_**Sorry, I wish I could make it better for you but I've been working on it for nearly a full day, off and on. I don't know how to 'update' because I'm new to this. So if it says I haven't updated, I don't know how and I will still be posting chapters daily! Please keep reading and reviewing. **_

_**~Laila**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I set it down when I was talking to Uriah." She says looking out the window. I let out a deep sigh "Don't worry, we'll find it." she mutters.

"Let's just go to the Pit and look." I say beginning to leave.

"Wait Tris! Put a towel on your head." Christina says. I grab a tan soft towel out of the closet, throwing my hair down. Then I place the towel on my head, twisting the towel and then throwing it back.

I arrive at the Pit without Christina, only to see Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah hanging around the chasm. I immediately spot my bag, in Uriah's hand. Sprinting over to him just as Zeke notices me "Hey Tris!" he says waving, I reach Uriah and grab onto his neck holding me over the chasm. His back bending over the railing. I take the shopping bag out of his hand and fling it so far it reaches the pit. Nobody stops me, "Tris calm down. What's the problem anyways?" Uriah asks, oh right like he doesn't what he did!

"You took my shopping bag." I say nodding my head to the bag laying on the floor.

"Oh sorry! I thought Christina just left it there, I was going to give it you once we met up with you. Now could you please let go of me?" he says as I losen my grip from his neck and let go.

"Thanks for telling me why, I'll see you guys later." I say

Uriah pulls me close to him and whispers in my ear "The panties, really?" I giggle and walk over to Tobias, who was watching what happened, a d kiss him on the lips. I slowly let go go of him "I'll see you later." Tobias says waving me goodbye.

I meet Christina back in my apartment, sitting on the stool in the bathroom applying her notices that I found my clothes. I slowly take the towel out of my hair and walk over to the bathroom. I take out my make up and start with the eyeshadow. I'm going for more noticeable than usual. Using the little sponge tip that comes with the makeup, I apply the lightest shimmer color and continue to get darker. Then I do my crease with a black pigment and wing it out. A black smokey eye look, is what I would call it. For one of the last steps, I apply a black eyeliner in my waater line and on my top lid. I then use a fair blush Christina bought me, I borrow a fan brush from Christina and put on the light pink blushing making my skin glow. "I'm going to change." I say leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind me with Christina still in it. I take off everything I'm wearing and slip on my laced panties and bra. Then I delicately take out the beautiful dress Christina picked out for me and put it on along with the 6-inch high heels as well. The time is around 10:30, Tobias should be here any minute. Christina comes out of the bathroom, dolled up in make up.

"If Tobias is coming back, go hide in the bathroom! He can't see what your wearing!" Christina whispers with emotion. I nod and stumble into the bathroom, wearing the uncomfotable shoes. I hear a knock on the apartment door from the bathroom.

"Hey Chris, where's Tris?" I overhear from the living room. Tobias.

"Um, actually. She's getting ready in the bathroom, but you can't go in!" Christina worries.

"Oh okay? Is she alright?" Tobias asks,

"Of course she's fine! Hurry along! You don't want to be late for ziplining now do you?" Christina says pushing him to leave. He mumbles something and I hear the door slam shut. "Tris, you can come out now! We have to now!" she shouts through the crack of the door.

"Okay, I'm coming. I need to go pick up a gun from the training room." I say, she gives me a weird look, probably thinking 'Why do you need a gun for ziplining'. Well the last time, I didn't have a gun, things didn't go well.

Shortly after we pick up two guns, one for me and Christina, we meet on top of the building where ziplining has always been. Thankfully, I was wearing short- short spandex under my dress. The gun was hidden down my back in the stretchy shorts. Yet, gratefully the dress wasn''t tight so you couldn't see the gun outlined. Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Samantha, and Jordan. Why are the initiates here? Tobias rushes over to me, picking me up in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and tangle my arms around his neck. Pressing his lips to mine, I can feel all of the eyes on us. Especially Samantha, who must be disgusted by this right now, considering she has a thing for Tobias. "Do they always do this?" Jordan asks

"Yes." Chrsitina, Zeke and Uriah say at the same time. Honestly, I think it's funny because all of our friends know us so well. Shauna would have been here to, but with that incident, it would have been too hard for her. I let go of Tobias and he sets me down.

"Who invited the initiates?" I say glaring at Samantha, she rolls her eyes.

"And who invited you, Six?" Samantha says picking at her nails.

"I'm never invited, I always go with them, whether or not I have a choice." I snap at her. Tobias movies his hand to my lower back and feels the gun.

He's now standing behind me and whispers in my ear "You look good Tris." the sound of his soft quiet voice tickles my ear.

"Alright, enough of the fighting. We're here to have fun." Zeke exclaims. "Who's going first?"

"I will!" Christina shoots up her hand and waddles in her high heels over to Zeke, he straps her in tightly and lets go. She screams going down and dissapears to the ground. I look over at Samantha and Jordan and their faces explain they want to go to back, but there's no stopping here. We all hurry in a line I'm the next one to go then, Tobias, Uriah, Jordan, and Samantha.

"Ready, Six?" Zeke winks at me. I walk over to the sling, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go wiith you." Tobias says letting go.

"Woahhh." Zeke says creasing is forehead. Tobias goes in the sling first, I struggle to get in with him but I finally manage to get in a comfortable spot sitting on his lap. His arms wrapped around me as Zeke tightens us in.

"Be brave, Tobias." I whisper in his ear, I hope he'll be okay with his heights fear. If he falls, I fall too.

_**Sorry I haven't updated a while. I've been working on it. The next chapter will probably be posted later tonight. Thanks for following and reviewing**_

_**~Laila**_


	6. Chapter 6

Time flies by fast, hugging me so tightly I think I might suffocate. That's alright with me, as long as I'm close to him. Christina catches the sling and help's us get out. Uriah comes shooting down the line and jerks back to a sharp stop, "This will scare the initiates ass off." Uriah says, we all start laughing. Then watching Jordan coming down the zipline is a dissapointment, looking like he'd rather die than do anything like that again. I help him out of the sling and give him a pat on the back.

"What the hell was that?" Jordan questions, I can see fear written all over his face. "It could have snapped and killed me instantly!" Jordan snaps at me. He's afraid of heights, or dying, I will only find out if I'm doing his simulation tests.

"If you were so worried about dying then why the hell did you agree to go!" I snap back at him. I'm not trying to sound bratty I'm just trying to make a point, something has been very different about me lately and I just can't seem to figure it out. He looks away from me and watches Samantha come down. Uriah helps her out of the sling, he must have invited her in the first place. Her head slams against a pole ending the line, normally that doesn't happen. Bad Karma, I try holding back my laugh. Tobias nudges me and I see him smiling deeply as well, he must of saw that too. Zeke comes sliding down, must have strapped himself in. At the half way point the sling snaps, sending Zeke hurling towards the ground. There he lays flat on the concrete, now I see what Jordan was worried about.

_**I apoligize for the short chapter, I just wanted to leave you at cliffhanger so you would keep reading yay. Thanks again for the reviews and follows. I'm thinking about posting another chapter later tonight, so stay tuned!**_

_**Laila**_


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody scrambles to Zeke, Samantha and Jordan casually follow as if they bestfriends with him.

"Jordan, Samantha get back to the dorms." I ramble, I don't know if he's dead or unconcious. Tears flood my eyes, but I don't let them get that far.

"Why? We're his friends too." Samantha snaps. In an instant I pull out the gun from under my dress and point it directly at Samantha,

"Now." I shout out them, running off. They probably won't find their way back. "We have to take him to the infirmary now if its not too late! Tobias can you carry him?" he nods and picks up Zeke carefully, slumping over his back.

"I really hope he will be okay." Christina hugs my shoulder.

"Yeah, you can't blame anyone. I don't know how long its been since the wiring got replaced. It's not his fault.'' I say trying to calm Christina, eventually it gets worse. She starts sobbing into my dress. I don't mind, I can't think of another occasion to wear this. Tobias starts jogging to the infirmary as we follow. Uriah has been silent, the whole time. Despite he could have possibly lost his brother, I don't know how to feel for him. Thinking about all the 'ifs' of what could happen, nothing feels right.

Finally, we arrive at the infirmary and set Zeke down on a hospital bed for the nurses and docters to take care of him. Waiting on a report for his health and condition, Tobias and I haven't spoken to each other since we got in the sling.

A nurse comes by and speaks politely "Report on Zeke's condition. Thankfully, he will live, along with that he has 3 cracked ribs, a broken foot, and his shoulder is dislocated. We will try our hardest to make him as best as possible." she says once again leaving us in the waiting room. The infirmiry smells like the horrible liquid Eric injected me with before the war. The friendly nurse enters once again "You may come visit him now." she says gesturing to the door. I notice Zeke is awake staring up at the ceiling,

"Zeke!" I sqeaul, flopping on the queen sized bed beside him. "How are you! We were conviced you were dead, it looked really ugly when you where laying on the concrete." my mouth quivering.

''Hey! I always look good and I'm fine." he says biting his lip. Tobias, Christina and Uriah arrive shortly after, only because I was running down the halls.

"Tris, don't you have a boyfriend?" Christina says eying me hanging half way off the bed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me!" I grit my teeth. Zeke and Christina laugh.

"Well, your always flirting with other guys." she says adding on.

"If you think I don't love Tobias anymore, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I throw you off the chasm!" I shout storming out of the room. Christina is always interfering with things which she has no right to be in. Sometimes I wonder why we're friends. I hurry back to the apartment before anyone can follow me, quickly changed out of the dress and heels. I put on a black t-shirt along, black skinny jeans, my combat boots, and hurrying to throw my hair up into a high ponytail. Running through the pit I see Shauna, wheeling her way around.

"Tris!" She shouts. I stop and jog over to her.

"Hey Shauna! I um really have to go now, please don't tell I came here, or talked to you!" I say studdering, trying to hurry up the conversation. I give her a little wave and run away from her.

"Tris wait!" she exclaims.

"I'll see ya later!" I shout looking over my shoulder. I hope she doesn't tell anyone I talked to her, I only want to be alone and being alone in the apartment wasn't my best option. The train comes just in time. Perfect. I know exactly where I'm going.

I won't let them find me unless I want to be found.

**Tobias's POV**

"I'll catch up to you later. I'm gonna go find Tris." I say waving off Christina and Uriah. I hate how Tris over reacts, maybe it was a good thing she did that, it only means she takes our relationship very seriously. Reaching the Pit I see Shauna talking to one of the initiates. Samantha. Everyone knows to call Tris and I, Four and Six around the initiates, because we are known as instructors to them not friends.

"Hey Shauna, have you seen Tris?" soon enough as I mention her name Samantha lets out a huge sigh.

"Why are you chasing after her Four? If I were your girlfriend I wouldn't be running away from you." she bickers, yet I ignore her. It's really annoying how much she has a crush on me.

"Ohhh, Tris. Can you remind me who that is again?" she says smiling, has always been a terrible liar.

"Enough, or I'll wheel you into hell." I snap, she looks surprised. I would never do that to her. I just want her to tell where Tris went, thankfully she knows how far to push it.

"Fine, fine, fine. She told me not to tell anyone." Shauna whispers pretending its a secret. "She didn't tell me exactly where she was going. Tris only said not to tell anyone I talked to her." she adds on. "She'll come back, Four. Just let her settle down" Shauna says

"Thanks Shauna." I say going back to the apartment, she'll come back in the morning, I crawl in bed. Lonely, with no warm body next me, to keep me company.

**Tris's POV**

In a swift movement I jump on the train landing on right side. My right shoulder aches in pain, it's looks healed with an ugly scar to remind me of the war, the things I shouldn't have done and the things I could have done better. I sit against the metal putting my head in my hands. About twenty miniutes later the train slows down, and I arrive at the place I remember best. The ferris wheel. Of course it wasn't my best idea of going too, because we're paintballing tomorrow night. What if nobody misses me when I'm gone. I push that thought out of my head, I drag myself over to the ferris wheel and lay down in the cart closest to the ground.

"Tobias, what are you doing here?" I ask shaking myself off the bed.

"May I ask what you were doing over there?" He says nodding to the train, slightly smiling.

"Noooo, how did I get back into the apartment?" I ask staring at my surroundings.

"I carried you back, figuring you were already asleep. You must have been tired, I don't blame you." He says embracing me.

I see the last look of Tobias and everything goes into a blur.

I wake up, falling off the cart, my eyes bulging open as if I just saw a ghost. Thank god they didn't find me, I'll go back when I'm ready. The crack of dawn splits from the horizon. It must be around seven o'clock in the morning. Training starts at nine, but I am in no hurry to get there. If I am going.

**Tobias's POV**

I jump out of the shower and throw on black pants, and a black shirt. I wait a few minutes longer in our apartment, longer than I normally do, and wait for Tris, if she is coming back. I hear a knock on the door. Tris. "Tris!" I shout and bolt for the door, slamming into with my side and twisting the knob.

"Sorry to dissapoint you." Christina says slithering into the apartment. "She'll come back, I know how she feels."

"Well if you knew how she would react then why did you say it!" I snap.

"I don't know, she needs to learn how to not take things personally." she shrugs.

"Go find her." I grit my teeth.

"Four, you know as well as I do that we won't find her unless she wants us to find her." she says emotionally. "Besides, the compound is huge. She'll know when to come back." She says leaving the apartment. If it wasn't for her complaining about flirting with other boys, we wouldn't even be in this situation. Tris will come back, we have paintballing tonight, and I know for sure she wouldn't want to miss that.

The initiates are all lined up, Isaac and Ryan are here, everyone is back except Tris. "Excuse me, where is Six?" Ava asks.

"She's not coming." I mutter under my breath. "Alright! We're shooting guns today! Everyone grab a gun!" I speak up

They scramble for the guns and run over to the target shooting stations. "Do exactly what I do." I shout, all eyes shift over to me. I plant my feet about a foot and a half away from each other. _Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Shoot_. I do what I've always done and the bullet strikes dead center in the bulls eye. I see Christina run in through the training center

"Shouldn't you be instructing?'' I ask her.

"It's about Tris." She lets out in a heavy breath, as if she ran a mile to get here.

**( A:N **

**Did you really think I was going to kill Zeke? Anyways, sorry it's so long. I thought I would make up for it because a few of the last chapters have been really short. I've been trying to write chapters daily. Please forgive me, I didn't forget to write this chapter even though I haven't updated in 2 days sorry again! Along with that, thanks for the friendly and great reviews. So, I don't know where this story will end, I get really attached to writing these kind of fanfictions and there hard to let go of. Thanks again!**

**~Laila**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias's POV**

"What about her!" I scream at Christina. The gun shots over power my voice, so the initiates don't hear a thing.

"I knew you would react that way." She stares at the ground.

"What the hell, Chris! If you knew how I would react then why did you say it!" I shout, even though she's only two feet away from me.

"I thought you should know." She says scratching the back of her neck.

"If she doesn't come back its all on you." I lower my voice, giving her a death glare and walking away.

Every initiate has hit the target after the two hours that have passed. I dismiss them to lunch, Christina coming in again right after they all left.

"What I was going to tell you is that Shauna told me that Tris went out of the Pit, probably to the train." She moves a hand to move shoulder, but I shrug it off.

"On the bright side, she can't miss paint ball!" Christina whines.

"Your right, I'll see you later." I wave her off jogging to the lunch room.

**Tris's POV**

I am awoken by the faint noise of the screeching train. My stomach grumbles and I pull out crackers from one of my leather jacket. What time was it? I couldn't have slept through a whole day could I? Its already dark outside, maybe I only got a couple hours of sleep. Shouting and rumbling heads towards my direction. "Alright, everybody split up into their teams!" Shouts a familiar voice. Tobias. I walk over in front of the ferris wheel placing my feet apart and my hands on my hips. Fierce is how I would describe myself right now. Tobias spots me, two paintball guns slung over his shoulder, he must have knew I would be here. He walks over to me with the transfers following shortly behind him. Slinging off the other paintball gun and putting it around me. Tobias stands by my side, I move over a couple feet making a distance between us.

"Six!" Uriah screeches crashing into a hug. He hugs me but I don't hug him back, I'm not in the mood for talking or showing emotions. "Have you ate anything?" Uriah worries. I stare at him blankly and turn my head away. "Come on, don't give us the silent treatment!" He whines. I roll my eyes.

"We are not choosing teams. This year we will be doing transfers against dauntless- borns." Christina shouts getting the initiates attention. Some of them moan, I show off a little smirk. The initiates split up into transfers and dauntless- borns, following their instructors.

"You will come up with a plan and tell us what to do." Tobias says. We got the ferris wheel side again, Christina and Uriah probably know our plan because they were on the same team as me last year. Ava snatches the flag out of Tobias's hand and walks towards me with it.

"I think I will climb to the very top of the ferris wheel, Melanie, Alexis, Kyle, Jessica, Lance, Ryan and I will guard the flag. While Six, Four, Jordan, Isaac, Jonah, and Samantha scout the flag and shoot people." Ava states proudly. Everyone nods dividing up into the groups Ava assigned. A familar voice catches me walking to a tree and says

"Whats up?" Tobias asks. I shake my head, sliding down the tree to sit on the ground. "Trissss I love youuu." he moans. I arch my back and pull out the gun sticking out of my waist band, covered up by my black shirt and leather jacket. I twirl the gun around my fingers for a couple minutes, then I shoot a tree across from me. "Stop people will hear you." he whispers in my ear sitting next to me. I roll my eyes, taking the paintball gun off my body. Shooting it at the previous target with paint splattering everywhere. "Please tell me whats wrong, so I can help you fix it." he mumbles. I close my eyes and rest my head against the tree. "If your breaking up with me you could have said so." my eyes burst open and stare at him blankly. I stand up moaning, I feel like I could die any second. Running away from the headquarters unprepared with out food or water is one of my worst ideas so far. I grab my gun along with the paintball gun and sling that one around my shoulder. I'm not in the mood for losing, in fact I'm never in the mood for losing. The transfers are all in their place, they must have started. I was going to to ferris wheel but then I switch directions and go to the place where there flag must be hidden. I break into a jog and I spot a few of the dauntless- borns guarding. I climb up into one of the nearest trees, bark puncturing my skin. The tree I am in is straight in front of the flag. I aim my paintball gun at one of the four dauntless- borns guarding it. I need to make this fast, I pull the trigger and one falls down, then I keep shooting at the remaining guards. I jump out of the tree, landing on my feet and sprinting over to the unguarded flag. I grasp the flag and smirk, the fallen guards stare at me in awe. I take out my hand gun again and fire it up in the air three times. Uriah, Christina, Tobias, and all the initiates come rushing over.

Christina growls "Damn it! Last time I checked this game was supposed to be teamwork."

I walk towards her shooting her a death glare "Bitch, take some Amity serum because I don't like your attitude." I snarl back at her. Somebody grabs my waist from behind hugging me and says

"I love you." Tobias.

"I love you too." I mumble back with a little smile.

My love is one of a kind.

**(A:N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just never got to it. But I promise from now on I will try to update every night. If not expect every 2-3 days. I was also thinking of writing a Mortal Instruments fanfiction. If you know me I am a huge fan of TMI, in fact I'm going to see the movie in 2 hours. It will be fab. Remember I'll probably post another one around 2 am central time, or later I'm not sure. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites and alerts. Please keep reviewing!**

**~Laila**


End file.
